


The Thing Is

by TypingMonkey (purty64)



Series: The Spiralling Shape Will Make You Go Insane (with frustration) [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Statement Fic, and Jon says statment end so like technically, but not really? it's a lot of snippets, just tryin out some words, this is about my beautiful wonderful spiral oc whomst I love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purty64/pseuds/TypingMonkey
Summary: The thing is....they're never the same way twicebut they're always thesame
Series: The Spiralling Shape Will Make You Go Insane (with frustration) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Thing Is

**Author's Note:**

> this might end up a series of character study things for my beautiful Spiral oc, who has no name and that's _canon_ , isn't that lovely. anyway there'll be links to Further Spiral Reading at the bottom, if you're interested. enjoy!

The thing is... they look normal. 

_(no. the thing is they never did, but you didn't notice.)_

They look like anyone else on the street. I mean, except for the eyes, but I assumed those were colored contacts. Some people just wear them for fun, right?

* * *

The thing is... how they _moved._ They didn't. Or, they _did_ , but it was never how you expected. The atmosphere around them seemed to shift, to warp, to fold in on itself. They didn't seem real, and they brought everything around them down with them.

* * *

The thing was how they _seemed_. 

_(yes.)_

Nothing was as it was, nothing, not myself or the walls or them. They kept... shifting, different colors and shapes swirling together like... a kaleidoscope, almost, as if a kaleidoscope had been shaped into a person, badly. But I could still tell it was _them_ , in there. Or...

* * *

The thing was, I couldn't tell who they were. It was like a dream, I couldn't _see_ where I was, nothing was familiar to me, but just like how in a dream you know you're in your house even though it's a Victorian Gothic mansion I _knew_ what and where everything was. Except, them. It was like a gap in my senses, a blind spot that kept _moving_ and I couldn't tell what was going to happen next, just because I couldn't tell what _they_ were doing next.

* * *

The thing was, they didn't scare me? There I was, surrounded by horrible shifting nightmares on either side, and then this, this, kaleidoscope of a person waltzes in playing, god, I don't even know, some pop song, and I just- stopped being scared. Like it all just melted away.

They grabbed my hand, asked me to dance with them, and by the time the song ended all the, the _things_ were gone.

It's funny. I don't think I could tell you what they looked like, or even point them out in a crowd, but I think they saved my life. I don't even know their name. 

_(that's alright. you wouldn't have gotten one even if you asked. ~~IweusheshetheytheyllxeeyIIIII~~ appreciate the sentiment)_

* * *

The thing is... I don't think they did it on purpose? Like, I'm not even sure they saw me, let alone knew I was there, but they came in at _just_ the right moment, and I... I think I owe them my life.

* * *

The thing is-

The thing is-

the thing is

the thing

the thing

the thing

thing thing thing

the thing the thing the thing the thing 

_i_ _s_

\--Statement ends.

_(yes. yes. you'll never know and you'll never know and know and never and never and)_

There seems to be a recurring character across, all types of statements. The ones I'd now categorize as the Flesh, the Web, the Lonely, the Buried... no one remembers what they look like, which would lead me to believe they're an aspect of the Stranger, except that the common thread, a "kaleidoscope of a person", indicates more of a Spiral disposition.

I'm not sure what their motives are, since they don't seem to have an interest in _hurting_ anyone who's given a statement, so far, but that doesn't rule out a larger plan. Perhaps this is serving as a way to garner trust? I'll have to ask one of the assistants to look into this.

_(or. you could ask.)_

_:)_

**Author's Note:**

> FURTHER READING: pinkpuffballdude.tumblr.com/tagged/the+spiralling+kaleidoscope+will+make+you+go+insane  
> right now there's only two posts in there, but that might change in the future so stay tuned! I love this gremlin


End file.
